justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Let’s Get It Started
|year = 2003 |dg = (JD2) - - (BEP Wii) - - - (BEP Xbox) |gc = Pink (JD2) Lime Green (JD2 Beta) |mode = Solo |nowc = LetGetRetarted (JD3 files) |pc=Orange (BEP Wii) |nogm=4 (BEP Wii)|perf = Jérémy Paquet (JD)}} "Let's Get It Started (Spike Mix)" by The Black-Eyed Peas is going to be featured in Just Dance 2 as beta routine, but it was scrapped for copyright reasons. But it was later discovered in the ISO files of Just Dance 3. Also, it is featured on The Black Eyed Peas Experience. Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 2'' The dancer is a man with long blue hair who resembles will.i.am in the music video. He wears a blue and green checkered jacket, a green shirt, a yellow hat, a red glove, green trousers with loose red straps, and white shoes. ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience'' Wii Version The first dancer is a man wearing a red T-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt. He also wears jeans and sneakers. He resembles apl.de.ap. The second dancer has long hair, and wears a black and white shirt and brown pants. He resembles will.i.am from the music video. The final dancer resembles Taboo and wears a black vest over a red shirt. He also wears black pants. Xbox 360 Version The first dancer is a man who resembles Taboo. He followed by characters that resemble Fergie, will.i.am, and apl.de.ap. Their outfits vary depending on which venue the player chooses. Background ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience' Wii Version The background starts out on a street intersection, with cones blocking off the street behind the dancers. A stoplight and several building can also be seen. The other three dancers can also be seen, dancing along. When the dancer switches, the background switches to a different intersection with a giant billboard playing the music video. The background then switches to a stage with lots of spotlights shining on the dancer, with the music video playing in the upper left. The background then switches back to the first intersection. After that, the background switches back to the stage, only this time with the music video playing in the upper right. Afterwards, the background goes back to the first intersection, and then the second intersection, and then the stage with the music video in the upper left. The song ends with one more switch to the first intersection. Xbox 360 Version The background varies between different venues, based on the player's choosing. Trivia * The clean version is used, changing the original title name ''Let’s Get Retarded to Let’s Get It Started. ** Also, in the files for Just Dance 3, the codename for the song uses the original title as its codename. However, it is misspelled as "LetGetRetar't'''ed" instead of "Let's'GetRetar'd'ed". * "S**t" is censored on the Xbox 360 version of ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience. However, it is not censored on the Wii version. * The Just Dance coach was used in many advertisements and the box art for the PAL version of Just Dance 2. * If the song was left in Just Dance 2 as a playable routine, this would have been the first song by The Black Eyed Peas in the series, followed by Pump It, Mas Que Nada, and I Gotta Feeling. * On the PAL cover of Just Dance 2, the dancer has a more greenish color scheme, as well as an unknown dancer appearing on his right. * The Just Dance 2 coach has overlapping slihouettes behind him, like in the routines of the previous game. * There is a Beta picture of the Just Dance 2 routine which takes place in an early background for Baby Girl. Gallery Just Dance 2 Beta Dancer (Black Eyed Peas - Come And Get It).png|Coach extraction Just Dance 2 (PAL).png|Beta Color Scheme Videos The_Black_Eyed_Peas_-_Let%27s_Get_It_Started Just Dance 2 BETA - Let's Get It Started (Spike Mix) Let's Get It Started - The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Wii Workouts The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Let's Get It Started - S Rank References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Left Out Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet